Smile for Me
by shyesplease
Summary: The only reason I believe I’m still here is of her smile. Her smile is like my reliever from all this pain. MOLIVER! Desclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! R&R :D


**Smile for Me…**

I mope into the darkened corner of my bedroom, holding my stomach and wiping the dark blood that was dripping from my lip.

Dad had once again been out drinking for the night and was punching out his depression on me as my mother stayed behind the locked bathroom door not daring to come out until he passed out.

My mother kept promising me that this was just momentarily and the pain would go away any day, but it only seemed to worsen.

My parent's marriage was on the rocks which made my dad stressed and unable to fill out his obligation at work which only left his boss to fire him.

I was scared to come home at nights, knowing that when I come home he might be in the mood to jump me and then beat me until he grew tired. I often tried to find some reason to sleep over a friend's house, but some attempts were not successful.

No one knew of the problems and pain I went through when I entered the doors of my house; not even Miley or Lilly.

The only reason I believe I'm still here is of her smile. Her smile is like my reliever from all this pain. When she smiles at me, the universe slows down and makes me forget everything that's screwed up in this life of mine. She is my only reason for living; the only reason I dare to get up everyday. She is the only thing that gives me hope that my father will come to his senses and stop or that my mother will finally leave him and I'll finally be free of this daily beating.

"Oliver?" I hear at the door of my bedroom. It was the voice of my mother but was hardly recognizable under the shrill weeping she held.

"Yea?" I answered, wincing from the pain that aroused when I talked. This was a common routine for us. Everything lately had seemed so routine. Come home from spending the majority somewhere anywhere but my house, get beaten to a bloody pulp, have my mom check on me to see if I'm still alive, then the next day get up to see her pain relieving smile, and it just starts over and over again.

My mother walks in keeping my bedroom light turned off, probably so she won't clearly see the heart wrenching conditions I'm in.

She kneels down besides me and a lets her tears fall down her face as she holds me tight, "I'm so sorry Oliver! I'm going to fix this! I promise, tomorrow morning when I leave for work, I'm going to fix it…I'm going to fix it!"

My mother leaves me in my corner after an hour. I slowly climb into my bed, and turn the night table lamp on. I open the drawer and take out her picture. We were at her neighborhood's park swinging on the swings when I took this picture of her. She was swinging front wards the wind taking her hair backwards and her smile radiating the whole photo. I smile a sad smile. I then carefully place the photo back into my drawer and turn the light off.

It's 2am; I have to get up in four hours. I toss and turn and wake up repeatedly worrying that today would be the day he would wake up early and still be on a rage.

I wake up fully at 6 and pull myself warily to the bathroom. I look at myself in the mirror; this isn't me. I have huge, dark bags under my eyes revealing the lack of sleep I have had. The dried up blood on my face that was dripping from my lip was there. I quickly washed that off, then noticed bruises under my jaw.

I slowly lift my shirt to show massive wounds from when he kicks me with his boots. I cover all my other bruises with a long shirt and pants.

I cautiously walk down the stairs to the living room where I see my dad laid out on the floor and beer bottles surrounding him.

I dash out the door before he can get up and see me. I run to school and wait for the doors to open. When I get inside I go to my locker to get my necessary supplies, when she walks up next to me to open her locker.

"Hey Oliver," she greeted cheerfully, flashing me that smile I love.

"Hey," I greet back weakly.

She glances over at my worryingly, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I said shaking my head.

Then right when she's about to turn away, something catches her eye.

"Oliver? Where did you get this bruise from?" She said touching my cheek then to the bruise on my jaw.

I flinch as she touches it. My heart races not only for the fact she is touching me like this, but that fact she might find out my secret.

"It's nothing, I-I just fell down the stairs last night…you know how clumsy I am!" I lied, forcing a laugh.

"Oliver, are you sure you're okay?" She asked me, concern ringing through her voice.

"I'm fine, but can you do something for me?" I asked her.

"Of course Oliver!"

"Smile for me," I said. I desperately need the warmth it gave me when she smiled. I wanted all my worries just to go away even it was for a few seconds. She looked at me puzzled, "Please," I begged.

She shrugged and flashed me a smile like the one earlier and the one in my photo at home. I was recovered for now…

"Thanks," and then I left her to wonder my actions.

As school rang out I didn't make any attempt to quicken my pace. My mother texted me saying to come home right after school, saying the nightmare as we knew it was finally going to end. I still had my doubts though.

As I entered my house things we a bit too quiet. I laid down my bag as I watchfully looked around at my surroundings.

"Mom?" I yelled. My voice echoing though the empty foyer.

Suddenly I heard a few slaps and my mother cry out for help.

Adrenaline filled me as I ran to the source of the noise, which was my parent's bedroom.

"Think you can get rid of me?" I heard my dad slur with venom in his voice, he was chocking my mom.

I sprinted and jumped on him, making him forget about my mom and worry about me. My mom crawled to a corner and wept as I was still on my dad's back struggling to hold on as he was moving violently.

He then back into one of the bed room walls, banging me against the wall until I let go of him. "You think you're some type of a hero?!?" he roared striking me against the face. "You are NOTHING!"

He picked me up by my throat and threw me against the wall again. Laughing maniacally, taking pleasure through my suffering.

He once again raised me up by my throat, I sulkily stood hunched over, trying to keep my balance. He took his two hands on my sides, and threw me up in the air, my head hitting the ceiling. I fell hard onto the carpeted ground.

He did this 2 more times, and now my mind was killing me with a headache. Every insult he sent me, sent a million more needles into my head. I finally broke down the resistance to cry and let it all out.

"Look at you, you PATHETIC WIMP!" he yelled, his boot making contact to my stomach repeatedly.

Through all of this mess I could hear my mother's cries and yelps.

All of a sudden a main in blue arrived at the door of the bedroom taking out his weapon, to try and stop my dad.

It was finally going to be over, no more of this nightmare, as I saw more and more policemen come in to capture my father.

I heavily blinked back, and everything went black.

"Oliver? Oliver?" I heard a faint voice that sounded like an angel. It was her, no one else in the world could sound like her.

I opened my eyes to a white room. I'm hooked up to so many machines. Then I looked over to my side and see her smiling down at me.

"Oh Oliver, I'm so glad your awake! I was so scared," She expressed, reaching over to give him a hug. As she was hugging me I felt tears falling onto my shoulder.

"Don't cry," I croaked.

She let go of me and wiped her eyes, "I should have seen the signs! I'm such a terrible friend!" She cried.

"Never…you couldn't have done better," I told her.

"I could have helped you-"

"You did…" I interrupted, "when you smiled at me."

She smiled, her eyes sparkling, "Oh Oliver!"

"I love you Miley!" I cried, feeling my heart rate picking up.

"I love you too Oliver!" she said leaning a small kiss on my lips, I responded back for the short time I had.

The monitor on the side was showing my heart beating faster as it sounds got louder.

Miley's eyes grew wide with horror, "No! Oliver no! Don't leave me!" She cried holding my hand tight.

"I knew something was wrong! I should have done something!" She kept on ranting.

"Miley," I let out. She immediately gave me her attention, "Smile for me…"

She cried, but smiled for me. I smiled back, then as I felt my eyes involuntarily closing I heard the monitor going crazy and felt people trying to try their best to save me.

The last thing I remembered thinking was her smile, that smile of hers. Then everything went black.

_**A\N: I literally almost cried writing this!! Sad, usually I like happy endings but it felt right for Oliver to die! PLEASE REVIEW:D**_


End file.
